


The Early Bird Gets The...

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona and Michael have an early-morning quickie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird Gets The...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Burn Notice, Michael/Fiona, early, knowing. Thanks to Amber for beta.

It’s morning.

Or maybe it’s not. It’s really too early to be anything now – neither of them are really awake. The sun paints Fiona’s hair a new shade as he runs his fingers through it, his lips caressing her earlobe. His hand holds her breast like a fine goblet of champagne, and runs his tongue again and again against the crest. Fi lets out her little bird’s cry, burrowing into the hard comfort of Michael’s arms.

Her fingers take at least a century to find it cock. It feels like TWO centuries. And then she tickles him instead of giving him a handjob.

“Fi,” he begs

She smirks. “Show a little restraint,” she teases. She’s the one restraining him, but he won’t complain when she’s nibbling his nipples. “Damn it, Fi…”

“Shh,” she teases. “I’m not going to hurt you….too badly.” Her hands tightened around his wrists, spicing it all with the littlest bite of pain. “Just lie down, Michael. Relax.”

Her teeth dig into his side, threateningly, forcing him to lie still. Letting Fi suck his cock is an agony of excitement – she knows just how to scrape him, how much attention to pay to the head versus the base, and when to tease his balls.

She deliberately licks the underside of his cock, making it glisten like a diamond in the light. “So big,” she smirks, in a goading way (is it the biggest he’s ever seen? Does he care when she sucks it like he’s a God?). She can take most of him all the way down, after so many years of shared experience. She moans and fakes a gag, then pulls him out.

“So good,” he groans.

She grins. “Good enough for payback?”

He tugs her shoulder, grinning. Fi is good to go; she can barely stand foreplay when she gets this way. Instead of allowing him to eat and lick her sweet pussy, she holds him erect and carefully positions him at the entrance of her sex.

“Oooh,” she sighs, when he stuffs himself into her sex.

“Jeeze, Fi,” he moans. She finds a good rhythm, squeezing him when she hits bottom, and he reaches out to brace her, muscles rippling.

“So wonderful to look at,” she sighs. “Handsome man.” She pinches a nipple. “Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Oh, I won’t,” she slaps his flank. “Let me ride.”

He lets go just enough, and she falls back with a wild cry. For minutes, she impales herself on his rock-hard, pale cock, twisting and pulling at her own nipples. Michael reaches up to take over, making her screech, triggering madness in her.

“FUCK me,” she demands holding him by the shoulders. “Sohardyesyessohard!”

“TIGHT,” He growls out, hips slamming into hers. The friction is so close between them that Fi keeps slamming herself down on his cock, as fast and deep as she can, knowing it would make her come without further stimulation. And come she does, far quicker and more powerfully than she ever has before. She clenches down on him unexpectedly, sucking the cream straight from his balls.

“Oooh,” Fi sighs, slowly lowering herself to lie prone against him.

“Mmm.” Michael agrees.

“Good morning,” she smiles into his chest.

“Morning. Thanks for the wake-up call.”


End file.
